The present invention relates to trim strips or molding and, more particularly, to a trim strip or molding manufactured from an injection process or extruding with a post form process.
In commonly known injection molding operations, generally the molds or dies utilized in the operation are very heavy, sturdy and durable. This is due to the fact that the material injected into the molds or dies is at elevated temperature and pressure. Thus, the molds must be very strong and durable to endure the increased temperature and pressure which also explains their high cost.
During the manufacturing of trim strips or molding, especially trim strips for vehicles, which utilize adhesive strips to position the trim strips onto the vehicle, a primer or barrier must be positioned between the outer plastic molding and the adhesive tape. The barrier is needed to prevent eventual migration of plasticizer from the molding to the adhesive tape which would, in time, destroy the bond of the adhesive tape to the molding. Thus, a very thin film of aluminum or the like including chemical barrier coatings have been utilized to prevent migration of plasticizer to the adhesive tape.
Another problem associated with trim strips which have been extruded or injection molded is known as metallic flop. Metallic flop is a phenomena which occurs during the extrusion or injection molding process which provides the trim strip with unidirectional characteristics. That is, the trim strip may only be positioned onto a surface in one direction to provide desired color characteristics. If the trim strip is applied to the vehicle in a reverse direction, the color characteristics of the material are different, e.g., the color of the strip does not match the color of the surface, indicating that the material has been flopped. Particularly, if two parts are laid side by side in the same orientation which they came out of a mold or extruder, that is their forward ends are positioned side by side and their rearward ends are positioned side by side, there would be no apparent difference in color between the two. However, if one of the strips were to be flipped such that the rearward end of one strip was positioned side by side the forward end of the other strip there would be a noticeable difference in color between the two parts. This is known as metallic flop. To alleviate the metallic flop problem, the trim strips are marked as they leave the factory to indicate which direction they should be applied onto the surface.
Another problem existing in current trim strip manufacturing is that with respect to coloring the trim strip. Since the color formulation of the plastic to manufacture the trim strip is ordinarily color checked in small quantities in a research laboratory by a researcher utilizing different apparatus than is utilized in the production of the trim strips, there sometimes is a difference in color. This coloring difference is generally due to the fact that the apparatus or machinery used to produce the color of the plastic of the trim strip in the laboratory is different than the machinery utilized for mass production of trim strips. Thus, once production trim strips are manufactured, if the color does not match the vehicle color, the color formulation of the trim strip must be modified so that the production machinery will produce the desired color appearance.
Trim strips made with current injection molding processes, with hollowed out portions on the underside that are irregular in position, are difficult to make. "Sinks" appear on the top finished surface in the areas where the cross section thickness undergoes a considerable change. These "sinks" degrade the appearance of the finished part surface.
Current trim strips are molded or shaped and then undergo additional processing to apply the adhesive tape and then trim the tape. These operations add to the total manufacturing cost of the molding.
Thus, it is desirous to have trim strips and a method of manufacturing trim strips which overcome the above disadvantages. Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a trim strip which overcomes the above disadvantages.
The present invention provides the art with a trim strip which is manufactured by a molding process. The molding occurs at very low pressure, if any, to enable utilization of low cost lightweight molds or dies. The trim strip or molding is formed by dispensing liquid plastic into a mold and applying heat to solidify the plastic. Adhesive tape is applied to a hard plastic strip to form a separate laminate, and this laminate is bonded to the solidified plastic soon after completion of the heating cycle. Alternatively the liquid plastic could be solidified and, after cooling, adhesive tape along with a barrier applied thereto. The hard plastic strip effectively acts as a barrier and prevents plasticizer from migrating from the solidified plastic which in time would destroy the bond between the adhesive tape and the solidified plastic. Plastics that can be used in this invention may be liquid vinyls such as plastisols. The hard plastic strip may be vinyl made in conventional extruding or calandering methods. The above tape processing steps are much less costly than those used on current moldings. The present invention, which is molded at very low pressure, produces trim strips which are color non-directional and substantially eliminate metallic flop.
Also, on account of the low pressure, trim strips with large abrupt changes in thickness may be manufactured without "sinks" on the finished surface. This characteristic is becoming more important due to the trend of new designs requiring high gloss smooth surfaces on new automotive applications where sinks are more noticeable. It is also important for the new designs to incorporate weight saving features which can be achieved by hollowing out bottom portions of the trim strip.
This molding process also exhibits advantageous surface adherence capability when the molding is finally attached to a surface. A suitable tension force may be applied to the adhesive tape when the laminate is manufactured so that the completed molding is either straight or lengthwise curved so that the taped surface is lengthwise concaved.
From the subsequent detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying claims and subjoined drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.